04 sierpnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Program dnia 8.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: "Kolorowe lato" 10.05 Dzień dobry 10.30 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Kajaki - eliminacje. Tenis stołowy - finał debla mężczyzn. Łucznictwo. Badminton -finały, ok. 12.00 Wiadomości (w przerwie transmisji) 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kino Teleferii: "Gruby" (6): "Na tropie" - serial TP 16.40 Teleexpress 17.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Hippika. Skoki do wody z wieży mężczyzn. Boks - ćwierćfinały 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 "Jesteście skazani, ale nie potępieni" reportaż Zakładu Karnego w Płocku, wizytowanym przez Ojca Św. podczas IV Pielgrzymki do Ojczyzny. Spotkanie z więźniami po roku. 21.30-0.30 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Boks - ćwierćfinały. Szermierka - finał floretu kobiet. Koszykówka mężczyzn ok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne (w przerwie transmisji) 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie": "Arka" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Moja wiara 17.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 STUDIO OLIMPIJSKIE - BARCELONA'92. Boks - ćwierćfinały. Podnoszenie ciężarów. Hippika. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Kogel-mogel" - komedia prod. polskiej (1988) 23.10 "Przecież to znamy" - Waldemar Malicki - przedstawia utwór Kamila Saint-Saensa "Łabędź" 23.30 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (powt.) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Cradie Will Fall — film fab. USA, 1983 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Quter Limits — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet 9.30 Narty wodne, wyścigi zawodowców, finały we Francji 10.30 DTM, wyścigi samochodowe 24 godziny w Nurburgring 11.30 Eurobik 12.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek—monstrów 12.30 Wyścigi drągów, Gainesville, Floryda 13.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Daytona, Floryda 14.00 Brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobik 15.30 Mistrzostwa gimnastyczne Daily Mirror 17.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Skandynawii — migawki 18.00 Motocyklowy rajd zawodowców Camela, Sacramento, Kalifornia 19.00 Wyścigi drągów i starych samochodów, Columbus, Ohio 19.30 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet, 20.30 Brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 21.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Bowling, Dallas Houston w Tokio 24.00 Siatkówka na plaży, zawodowcy, turniej kobiet 1.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Tajlandii MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca—Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s MTVIVA Barcelona — Ray Cokes w Barcelonie 1.00 Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 3.00 Teledyski RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.50 CHIPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Telefon — dreszczowiec USA, 19771 22.00 Explosiv — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.00 Telewizyjna gorączka — serial USA (ost.) 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Airwolf — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 CHIPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf 9.30 Hallo, Heino! 10.20 Zwei Herzen im Mai 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil., USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i sport 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Hataril — film fab. USA, 1961 22.55 Der Mann mit den Rontgenauger (X — The Man with the X—Ray Eyes) — film fab. USA, 1963 0.10 Wiadomości i sport 0.15 MacGyver 1.10 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA Rai Uno 6:50–9:00 Poranek wakacyjny 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Chateauvallon – serial 10:05 Macario – historia komika 11:30 Zakazano tańczyć – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Barcelona ‘92 16:30 Big! – wakacyjny program dla dzieci 17:30 Pies taty – serial 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Blue Jeans – serial 18:40 Świat, Ziemia, przyroda, człowiek 19:20 Magazyn Olimpijski 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Świat Quark – wydanie specjalne 21:40 Nocna linia – wiadomości 21:55 Maraton – film, reż. Terence Young, wyk. David Carradine 23:30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia… 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:30 – 5:45 Przerwa techniczna 5:45 Teatr: „Coralba” (1)